Invasion of Privacy
by MakaylaJannae
Summary: At night, when the rest of the house is silent, Jaime listens to his scarab ranting. It lists off what his body is doing, and then what he is required to do the next day. Annihilating some other hero in the team, usually. But one night, he finds that the scarab has hacked the cameras in the HQ, and he can see what the other heroes do at night.


_A/N: **This was a challenge from the forums. Just another short one-shot :D**  
_

_Jaime Reyes, you are not functioning at full capacity, indications show that you need to rest. _

_"_Well I would is you would shut up." I mumble back at the Scarab. I'd been laying here for at least an hour trying to fall asleep. Which is kind of hard to do when you've got something ranting at you in your own head. It's like this every night, I go to bed at a decent time but cant sleep listing to the thing tell me which teammates need to be eliminated. Usually I only sleep when my body is so completely out of energy that not even Scarab can function anymore.

_I believe it is beneficial for you to hear what actions I recommend. _

I roll my eyes. If I actually did a quarter of the actions Scarab recommended, there would be no one left on the team. "Yeah, well I don't care. Just be quiet will you." I flip over so I'm laying on my stomach. "Wait, what is that?" In my mind Scarab can show me a variety of things, from probable situation outcomes, to recalling things my memory didn't completely get right, to what he was showing me right now. Video footage.

_Surveillance in the rest of the cave. I am programed to automatically connect to what ever surveillance equipment is present._

_"_You've got to be kidding me." I say. I sit up as a watch whats happening. "Is this from like, right now?"

_Yes Jaime Reyes, however access to past recordings are available._

I can see the kitchen, and it looks like Bart, who is trying to be sneaky, is stealing from the fridge. I chuckle, it's so like Bart to steal food at one in the morning. But I stop laughing as I see what else he has in his hands as he closes the fridge.

My Chicken Whizzes.

"Oh, no he didn't." I watch as Bart speeds off with his prize. "He is so going to buy me more of those..." I decide I'll get him back in the morning. I feel bad for spying, but honestly its sort of fun. "What else you got?" I ask Scarab.

_Look for you're self Jaime Reyes. _

Scarab shows me multiple screens of different rooms in the mountain. I can pick any one I want to watch at will.

I mentally click on the one what is just a black, nothing else going on. Scarab informs me that it's Nightwing's room. It looks like he's covered the camera with something. "Well that doesn't really surprise me." I say aloud. I look again to see the screen from Robins room is also blackened. "That whole family is sort of secretive."

I go next to La'gaan's room, he appears to be admiring himself in the mirror. Thees no audio, but it looks like he's trying out pick up lines on himself. I wonder briefly what Me'gann sees in him, I don't like her anymore than a friend, but really, she could do so much better than the cocky fish boy.

The screens must change according to what I'm thinking about, because the next thing I see is Me'gann dancing around her room. Not just any dancing either. She's doing ballet. She had shifted her clothes to look like a tutu and everything. The sight of her makes me laugh. I would never in a thousand years think of Me'gann wanting to be a ballerina.

I wonder why everyone is up so late. Maybe because the night is really the only time we get to ourselves. We're all so busy with being heroes that we don't think about anything else in the day. All except Conner anyway, he was asleep in his room, with a mountain of blankets over top of him.

Beast Boy's room is brightly lit. He and Tim are together playing video games, which I'm 99 percent sure is completely against Me'gann's rules for him. Me'gann saw Gar like family, therefor taking it upon herself that he grew up with some sort of structure in his life, which included a bedtime. Last time she caught him stating up late she "grounded" him from going on missions for a week. It's interesting to see that Robin is his partner in crime.

The only person left that I hadn't spied on was Cassie. She was sitting on her bed reading. The weird part was that her bed was covered with pictures of Conner. She would periodically place her book down, stare at the pictures, then pick the book back up and start reading again. I shake my head with a laugh, I know Cassie likes Conner, but what I didn't know was that she was sort of stalkerish about it.

Scarab takes the images away. I feel sort of bad. I know I shouldn't have watched them all like that. But at least I didn't see anything to condemning, right? Well...except Bart stealing my chicken whizzes. He is going to pay for that.


End file.
